


I'm sorry

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Heartbeats [34]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: Asami and Korra finish their discussion over Asami trying to make peace with her father ... after they finally find some alone time in Korra's bedroom at Air Temple Island.





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up after the attempted kidnaping of Prince Wu ... Asami and Korra finally are alone; and they are finally finishing up on their small little fight over Korra's rash reaction over the news of Asami visiting her father. (Something that I wish the show honesty took the time and gave us).

"Why didn't you write that you were seeing your father?" Korra asked. She watched as Asami's body stiffened. "Never mind. You didn't have too. You don't have to tell me everything ..."

"I didn't let the boys know for the longest time. I wouldn't have even expect that Bolin saw me come out of the prision. He pieced it together." Asami's stiff voice replied. Her hands clenched at her sides. "I didn't want to add even more stress to your recovery; Korra ... I knew what a very hot button my father is with you still." Her eyes remained staring at the wall across the living room. "When I heard that you were finally coming back ... I was going to tell you ... because I knew that you were fully recovered." Her chest tightened. "Expect you didn't ..."

"I'm sorry that I disappeared without letting anyone know." Korra's soft voice spoke. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." She sighed deeply. "I was still too messed up ... that I knew that if I didn't try to go it alone ... then I may have destroyed all the good that the Avatar stands for." Her blue eyes lowered to her lap. "I didn't want to be the Avatar that destroyed the Avatar."

Asami's head turned to look at Korra's down cast head. "Korra ..."

Korra's blue eyes slowly moved until she met Asami's emerald ones. "Please don't Asami. I don't need words." She bit her lip. "I still don't have access to the past Avatar's ... but I know they are still within me ... in my bones ... in my breath ... in everything I do." Tears sparkled in her startling blue eyes. "I still had the posion in me ... it wasn't until Toph bended it out of me ... and helped me finally get rid of it ... that I felt that pulsing inside myself." She breathed calmly. "Even if I can not regain the Avatar state ever again in my life time ... I know the next Avatar will figure out how too."

Asami opened her mouth.

"It was very hypocritical of me for blasting you for trying to make amends with your father; Asami; when I do preach that making peace with people is the correct way to live ones life." Korra sighed deeply. "I'm truly and deeply sorry for that."

Asami nodded. "I understand."

Korra shook her head. "Your father isn't all evil not like ..." She sighed. "I just had a knee jerk reaction knowing that he truly did try to ..."

"Korra I understand." Asami's hand reached over to cover Korra's clenched one on the couch between them.

"No I don't think you do." Korra sighed. "Asami I ..."

"Korra! Asami! Come out and play a game with us." Meelo's voice sounded on the other side of the door.

Both women's face turned started at the closed door.

Asami removed her hand from Korra's. She stood to her feet. "Come on I know those Air kids would love to spend some time with you. After all they have three years of play time to catch up on." She moved towards the door.

"Asami ..." Korra remained where she was sitting.

Asami placed her hand on the door. Her head turned, and she softly smiled. "I'm fine. I really do want to spend some time with those kids. I have been staying on Air Temple Island a lot over the three years that you were gone; Korra ... and I enjoy spending time with them."

Korra stood to her feet. "Okay." A small smile played on her lips. She watched as the older woman opened the door; and left her bedroom. She was happy that Asami found a home for herself at Air Temple Island. She knew that Mako and Bolin's family still lived in the Sato mansion ... but she was pleased that Asami truly found a family with Tenzin, Pema and their family.


End file.
